yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 129
"Unleashing the Dragon, Part 1", known as "Threat of the Three Phantom Demons! Judai VS Martin" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 28, 2007 and in the US on November 23, 2007. Summary Bastion deduces that having "Rainbow Dragon" fight the Sacred Beasts should provide enough energy to unlock its full power and allow them to go back to Earth. Meanwhile, Jaden expresses concern that he may not win against Marcel. Hassleberry reminds him he's defeated the Sacred Beasts before. Jaden responds that he only won due to the card that Professor Banner had given him, and that card had faded away when the Duel was over, so he no longer has it. Surrounded by Duel Ghouls once more, Jim, Alexis, Bastion and Hassleberry break through as Jesse and Axel separate from the main group to find the "Rainbow Dragon" card, with Jesse promising to get back to Jaden as soon as possible (In the Japanese version he wanted to stay and protect Jaden instead of leaving and was urged into it by Axel). With the way clear, the rest of the group heads towards Marcel. Jaden's friends provide distractions by occupying the Duel Ghouls once outside, while Jaden and Blair continue on. Jaden reaches Marcel, and finally realizes that it's not really Marcel he's dealing with. He accuses him of manipulating Thelonious Viper, with Marcel responding that that's correct, it was all to revive the Devil Arm. Jaden realizes that whoever is possessing Marcel has known him all along. The demon responds that it will will make Jaden pay for abandoning it and wishes for revenge (in the Japanese version, it instead makes a proclamation of love to him). Jesse and Axel are assaulted by monster spirits, with Axel firing multiple copies of "Volcanic Rat" out of his Duel Disk to defend Jesse, who eventually finds the card using "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle". The spirit of "Rainbow Dragon" then protects Jesse from "Sand Doodlebug" after Jesse dangerously leaps into a crater to stop the missile from sinking in sand. Jesse is delighted by the prospect of completing his deck, but Axel reminds him about how he promised Jaden to return as soon as possible. The Duel between Marcel and Jaden begins, and Marcel sends the Sacred Beasts to the Graveyard and begins Summoning monsters with 0 attack points. Perplexed, Jaden falls into his trap. Jesse arrives, and Marcel agrees to let Jesse join the Duel as Jaden's partner, with Marcel's Life Points doubling. When Jesse arrives, the demon comments to itself that Jaden's demeanor changed and becomes jealous of Jesse. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Marcel Bonaparte Turn 1: Marcel Marcel draws "Chaos Core" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks "Chaos Core", but Marcel activates the first effect of "Chaos Core" to send "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from his Deck to the Graveyard and place three Sacred Beast Counters on "Chaos Core". Marcel then removes one Sacred Beast Counter on "Chaos Core" to prevent its destruction and nullify the Battle Damage he would take. Jaden's hand contains "Tag Request", "Elemental Hero Necroshade", "O - Oversoul", "Elemental Hero Avian", and "Hero's Rule 2". Jaden then Sets a card ("Hero's Rule 2"). Turn 3: Marcel Marcel draws a card and subsequently sets it. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "Tag Request" to target "Sparkman" and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Necroshade" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. "Necroshade" and "Sparkman" then attack "Chaos Core", but Marcel removes two Sacred Beast Counters on "Chaos Core" to prevent its destruction and nullify the Battle Damage he would take. Jade then activates "Instant Fusion" to fuse "Sparkman" with "Necroshade" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Darkbright" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. "Darkbright" then attacks "Chaos Core", but Marcel activates his face-down "Chaos Burst" to Tribute "Chaos Core" and destroy "Darkbright" as well as inflict damage to Jaden equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Jaden 4000 → 2000)In the TCG/''OCG'' "Chaos Burst" inflicts 1000 damage.. Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to revive "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Marcel Marcel draws "Phantom of Chaos" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Marcel then activates the first effect of "Phantom of Chaos" to target "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" from his Graveyard and grant "Phantom of Chaos" the ATK, DEF, and effects of "Hamon" ("Phantom of Chaos": 0 → 4000/0 → 4000) In the TCG/''OCG'', "Phantom of Chaos" requires the monster you want it to mimic to be removed from play.. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero's Rule 2" to negate the effect of "Phantom of Chaos" and destroy it, but Marcel activates his face-down "Dark Shrine Bribery" to negate "Hero's Rule 2" and destroy it by allowing Jaden to draw one card. "Phantom of Chaos" then attacks and destroys "Sparkman". Due to the second effect of "Phantom of Chaos", Jaden takes no Battle Damage, but the "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder"-granted effect of "Phantom of Chaos" then activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Jaden (Jaden 2000 → 1000). Marcel then Sets a card. On Marcel's End Phase, the effect of "Phantom of Chaos" expires ("Phantom of Chaos": 4000 → 0/4000 → 0). At this point, Jesse Anderson joins the Duel and goes to Jaden's side. They agree to grant Marcel 4000 extra Life Points due to Jesse entering the Duel with full Life Points (Marcel 4000 → 8000). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes